


AriYama One Shots

by Ann_lurvelygurl



Category: Hey! Say! JUMP
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-28
Updated: 2020-01-31
Packaged: 2021-01-05 16:37:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21211709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ann_lurvelygurl/pseuds/Ann_lurvelygurl
Summary: Daiki come home to a lovely surprise from his boyfriend.





	1. Dinner Date

His wristwatch is showing 9pm. Daiki was supposed to end his shift at 5pm today, however a huge accident took place nearby and all the victims were brought to the emergency department where he is working. He was attending a patient with severe intracranial bleed and ended up assisting the neurosurgeon in operating room for 4 hours.  
  
It was a good learning opportunity- hence Daiki didn’t refuse when the surgeon called him to assist. It is his ambition to further his studies in near future, hence good recommendation from the senior surgeons will boost his appeal more compared to other candidates.  
  
Some of his friends called him workaholic. Daiki can’t deny it. He spent more time in the hospital compared to his own apartment. He can actually count how many hours he spent in his house every week. Daiki doesn’t have the opportunity to meet his neighbours or attend any local community gathering. He couldn’t even go to his own brother’s wedding due to his hectic work schedule.  
  
Daiki is a lone wolf.  
  
The taxi finally stops. Daiki paid the transportation fee and politely steps out. It is much easier to travel via public transport rather than driving by himself, as sometimes he had to be on 36 hours working shift at the hospital. He wouldn’t risk driving his car in when he is sleepy.  
  
Daiki eventually made it to his apartment unit. He carefully takes out his keys and open the door. To his surprise the TV in the living room is switched on, and there is this nice smell coming out from his kitchen.  
  
“Ah Dai-chan! _Okaeri_!” a handsome man in yellow apron holding a plate of freshly baked cheese-lasagna cheerfully greets him. “I hope you are hungry. I cook a lot today!”  
  
Daiki smiles. He closes the door and put his stuff on the couch. He walks towards the dining table, impressed by the variety of food prepared by his boyfriend- the famous actor Yamada Ryosuke.  
  
“A ah… not yet,” Yamada shook his head, squinting his eyes at the doctor when Daiki wanted to take one of the grapes on the plate. “Wash up first Arioka-_sensei_,” he smiles while handing the other boy a green towel. “We don’t want to catch any germs.”  
  
Daiki chuckles. Of all people, he should be the one saying it as he is the doctor in the house. Listening the warning from others somewhat feels weird.  
  
“Come on, take your shower and we will have our dinner ok?” Yamada sweetly pinch Daiki’s right cheek.  
  
“All right Ryosuke,” Daiki takes Yamada’s hand from his right cheek and kisses it before making his way to the master bedroom. He undresses himself and enters the bathroom, smiling widely to see the cute set up Yamada prepares for him. There is a pot of fresh red roses by the sink, and multiple small scented candle is lit at every corners of the bathroom. It is Daiki’s favourite scent- rosemary. The bathtub is half filled with warm water, and petals of red roses are floating around.  
  
_I am the luckiest man on earth._  
  
Yamada was casted as a doctor for a new medical drama. He enthusiastically came for attachment before the filming. Being a senior among his colleague Daiki was entrusted to assist the actor.  
  
Truth being told, Daiki was really annoyed with Yamada at first. The boy never stops talking. The questions were initially medical related, but after a few days the actor became too familiar with him and began to ask personal questions instead.

  
  
_“Do you have a girlfriend?”_  
  
_ Daiki almost chokes on his drinks. “What? No,” he grabs a tissue and wipes the remaining coffee on his lips._  
  
_ “How about boyfriend?”_  
  
_ “No,”_  
  
_ Yamada leans forward so that his face is closer to the doctor. “Do you like man or woman?” he whispers._  
  
_ Daiki frowns. He never really shares his sexual orientation to anyone before. Because he himself is confused about it. He recalls during his college years how much he was attracted to his senior Takaki, but never had the courage to confessed. Daiki regrets it a lot as Takaki is now dating Daiki’s classmate Inoo- a male._  
  
_ If only he had conveyed his feelings to Takaki…_  
  
_ On the other hand, he has no problem going out with girls either. He had a girlfriend once, but the relationship didn’t work out because of the nature of his job. Interestingly, he didn’t really feel sad about it._  
  
_ “So, which one?” Yamada urges._  
  
_ “I don’t think that question is related to your work,” Daiki deviates the conversation. “Finish your food. We’ll be learning basic suturing later.”_

  
  
  
Perhaps he was used of having Yamada pestering him around, so when the actor’s 3-weeks attachment ended Daiki was feeling a little bit lonely. Now and then Yamada texted him the progress of his drama shooting or asking about difficult medical pronunciation via mail. He kind a miss hearing Yamada trolling him with silly questions and private information.  
  
Until that day, when Yamada was rushed to the emergency department after passing out at filming site.  
  
Daiki remembers it very clearly, how his heart stopped beating seeing Yamada on the stretcher. The boy was having extremely high temperature. His body was shivering and there were a lot of bruises seen. Daiki knew straight away that Yamada was having viral infection. Resuscitation initiated, and Yamada was put in an ICU isolation room.  
  


_ “__Am I going to die?” Yamada takes off the oxygen mask to speak._  
  
_ Daiki calmly withdraws the blood from the boy’s vein. “Stop thinking about ridiculous things.”_  
  
_ Yamada gives a weak laugh. “Arioka-sensei is still so serious ne…” he leans back. “Ah… you haven’t answered my question.”_  
  
_ “Hmm?”_  
  
_ “Do you like man or woman?”_  
  
_ Daiki fills the purple and green blood tubes, and carefully removes the needle from Yamada’s hand. “Why are you so preoccupied with that?” Daiki releases the tourniquet._  
  
_ “I think I am in love with Arioka-sensei.”_  
  
_ Daiki stands still. They are now looking at each other’s eyes._  
  
_ “Answer honestly. I don’t want you to lie because I might die, you know,” Yamada tries to brush the awkwardness with humour._  
  
_ “First of all, you are not dying,” Daiki put the blood tubes into a special container. “And secondly,-”_  
  
_“- I think I love you too.”_

  
  
Daiki decides to have quick shower. He doesn’t want Yamada to wait for him that long. After drying his body, he puts on the grey bathrobe Yamada prepared for him. Slowly he makes his way back to the dining table, happy to see his handsome boyfriend waiting for him to dine.  
  
“There he is, my personal doctor,” Yamada greets Daiki with a big hug and a kiss on the boy’s lips.  
  
“You are so thoughtful Ryosuke,” Daiki returns the hug.  
  
“You must be hungry, come on,” Yamada pulls Daiki to sit on the designated chair. The boy later lit the candles on the 3-tier classic candle holder and dim the light.  
  
“I’m sorry but I have to ask,” Daiki bites his lips. “Are we celebrating anything today?”  
  
Yamada smiles. “Yes.”  
  
“Oh no…” Daiki cups his face. “I’m sorry, I am such a lousy boyfriend. What… what day is it today?” he looks around in panic, trying to find the calendar.  
  
Yamada sits on Daiki’s lap and wraps his hands around his boyfriend’s neck. “You didn’t forget anything my dear,” Yamada gently caresses the left side of Daiki’s face.  
  
“I don’t need specific date to show you how much I love you,” Yamada leans forward and catches Daiki’s lips.  
  
Daiki put his right hand behind Yamada’s neck. He pulls the boy towards him more and deepen their kiss. Daiki’s left hand is now at Yamada’s waist, going underneath Yamada’s clothes as the kisses continue.  
  
Yamada withdraws back, their foreheads are still touching one another as they catch their breath.  
  
“I love you,” Yamada whispers.  
  
“I love you more than you know,” Daiki kisses Yamada’s nose. “You are the best thing that happened in my life.”  
  
“Can I stay here?” Yamada begs. “I want to see you every day.”  
  
“I won’t be home every day,” Daiki's retorts makes the two of them laugh.  
  
“I am willing to stay in the hospital with you. You know, we can get ‘heaty’ in your on-call room.”  
  
“You naughty boy,” Daiki pinches his boyfriend’s nose.  
  
“On a serious note, what do you think if I move in?” Yamada’s hands are now exploring Daiki’s chest.  
  
Daiki takes Yamada’s right hand. “Anytime my dear... anytime…” he kisses it very dearly.  
  
Yamada’s face beams with happiness and excitement. “I love you!!!!” he hugs Daiki tightly. “All right, let’s eat,” Yamada stands up to serve the food.  
  
Daiki unexpectedly still holding Yamada’s right hand. “You know… the bathtub is still untouched.”  
  
“Uuuu… somebody is impatient,” Yamada teasingly raises his eyebrows. “We’ll have our dinner here, and maybe later we can have our dessert while soaking in the tub.”  
  
Daiki licks his lips. “I can’t wait.”  
  
  
~the end  
~Comments and votes are welcomed ^_^


	2. AriYama One shots- The doctor is jealous

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yamada's dating rumor appears. Daiki is not happy.

The day starts as it usually does. Wakes up, wash up, early morning coffee, then followed by light jog at the nearby park. The only difference is, Daiki doesn’t have to stop to buy his breakfast anymore since his boyfriend moved in 3 months ago.  
  
“Did you watch that drama? The one with Yamada as the lead role?”  
  
“I watched it!! Oh my God, he looks like a real doctor!”  
  
“Right???”  
  
Daiki smiles as he overhears the conversation between the two ladies warming up near where he is standing. The drama’s first episode that aired last night received positive feedback from general audience. Yamada is a good actor to begin with, and his performance as a surgeon really stood out.  
  
_I taught him well._  
  
“Why there is no handsome doctor like that in real life??”  
  
“If doctors are that good-looking, I will volunteer myself as their guinea pig.”  
  
“I will stay in the cage staring at Yamada _sensei_ all day… ahhhhh……”  
  
Daiki rolls his eyes. Clearly the ladies are now fantasizing about his boyfriend, making Daiki feels uneasy.  
  
_All right, time to go._  
  
The doctor starts walking. He needs to reach his apartment before 7 am, so that he can have ample time to get ready for work. Getting ready takes longer duration these days, primarily because of Yamada- making him eat full course breakfast and insisting of showering together every morning, which usually ended with both of them on the bed.  
  
No, Daiki is not complaining. He loves their morning activities. Yamada is rather adventurous and spontaneous. Not to mention talkative, friendly and most importantly- a very good cook. Daiki’s tummy becomes rounder each day thanks to Yamada’s delicious cooking. The only reason he starts jogging is because Hikaru commented how chubby his cheeks become.  
  
“Dai-_chan_, you are home!” Yamada excitedly welcomes his boyfriend. “Breakfast is ready.”  
  
“Hmmmm…. Smells nice,” Daiki takes his seat. White rice, miso soup, rolled egg, and grilled fish are prepared on the dining table.  
  
“You know, you don’t have to do this,” says Daiki. “You must be tired from your filming too. You need rest. We can always call for delivery.”  
  
Yamada joins Daiki at the table. “_Dame_! Breakfast is the only time we can eat together. I am more than happy cooking for us.”  
  
“I don’t want you to feel burdened.”  
  
“Sweetheart, I will do anything for you,” Yamada playfully touches Daiki’s nose. “Come, let’s eat. I still need to shower you later. I miss you…” the boy points his lips at Daiki while his right hand going up and down Daiki’s left forearm.  
  
Daiki chuckles at Yamada’s flirty act. He grabs Yamada’s right hand and gently kiss it.  
  
“I will reward you well.”  
  


\------------------------------

  
“Arioka-_sensei,_ have you seen it?”  
  
Daiki, who just finished updating his patient’s details, turns towards his young co-worker Yuto. “Seen what?”  
  
Yuto comes closer to Daiki. “It’s all over the internet now. You know Yamada Ryosuke? That famous actor that did his work attachment with you?”  
  
_Of course I know, he is my boyfriend!_  
  
“Well yeah… What’s wrong with him?”  
  
“The photo of him with his boyfriend leaked,” Yuto whispers in a rather serious tone. “Yamada is gay…”  
  
Daiki gulps. He suddenly recalls taking Yamada for groceries shopping 2 weeks ago. Yamada did mention his worries of paparazzi tailing them at that time.  
  
_Who could have leaked our photos? The only person knows about us is the manager. Could it be…._  
  
“The boyfriend looks like someone I commonly see though…” Yuto get into his ‘thinking pose’, trying to recall something.  
  
_Oh no, please don’t recognize me._  
  
Yuto takes out his smart phone and quickly browse the tabloid website. “See, he looks familiar right?” the tall boy shows the picture to Daiki.  
  
Daiki takes a closer look, trying to come out with various excuses just in case Yuto recognizes him. But to Daiki’s surprise, the picture is nothing he expected. It is a picture of Yamada leaving a high-class restaurant with another man. Yamada is wearing a long-sleeved light purple stripes shirt and black trousers, standing next to a smaller guy in all black attire. The two are captured waiting for their transport to leave the venue.  
  
“Ah!!! I got it! That’s Chinen Yuri, the actor!” Yuto exclaims.  
  
“Chinen who?”  
  
“He acted in the modern ninja tv series. That makes sense. They are in the same company after all.”  
  
Yuto’s clarification does not put Daiki at ease at all. He doesn’t know how to react in this situation. It curious him why Yamada never talked about Chinen when the two are obviously close to each other- at least that is what is mentioned in the article. Surely treating your co-worker occasionally is not a big deal. But it is said that they go out for dinner almost every day- not what a regular friend would usually do.  
  
_ Yama-chan comes home late almost every day. Is this the reason?_  
  
“Arioka-_sensei_, are you all right?” Yuto taps Daiki’s shoulder, questioned to see the man spacing out like that.  
  
“Ah… urm… I’m okay,” Daiki forces a smile. “Thanks Yuto,” he returns the taller boy’s cell phone and leaves the ward.  
  
The rest of the day has not been productive for Daiki. The articles keep playing in his head. For the first time Daiki is doubting their relationship. He refuses to believe Yamada cheated on him, but he can’t disregard the article too.  
  
_Is this what people means by insecurity?_  
  
“Go home,” Hikaru put a file on his desks which is opposite of Daiki. He takes off his white coat and hang it on his chair.  
  
Daiki looks at his wristwatch. It shows 5.15pm. “It’s still early. My shift ends at 9pm.”  
  
“I’ll cover your shift. Just go back and rest.”  
  
“I’m fine.”  
  
“You missed a lot of patient’s details today Arioka. Not to mention late for the surgery you are in charged. Whatever that is bothering you clearly affects your focus. So please, go and settle your problems.”  
  
“It was that obvious huh?”  
  
“Too obvious.”  
  
“Sorry… I’ve been distracted today.”  
  
“Meet him and sort things out,” Hikaru says as he types some data with his computer.  
  
“You knew?”  
  
“That you are dating the actor? Yes. Apparently, he is a hot topic today.”  
  
Daiki sighs. “Well yeah… hot topic indeed,” his anger begins to accumulate again. “Thank you Hikaru. I owe you one.”  
  


\---------------------------

  
Yamada did not pick up his call or reply to Daiki’s messages. Daiki bought some snack and heads to his apartment when suddenly, a thought occurs.  
  
_Maybe Yama-chan is having dinner with Chinen at that restaurant again?_  
  
It is not hard for him to find out the name of the restaurant. Yamada’s frantic fans are like detectives, they can even trace which brand of clothing Yamada wears by having a glimpse of his shirt. Honestly, it is kind a spooky. But in time like this, such skill is very helpful.  
  
With just keying in ‘Yamada scandal restaurant’, Daiki manage to get the location.  
  
_Wow, police should really hire these fangirls. They can track criminals in a blink!_  
  
The said place is about 12 minutes’ drive from where he is. Daiki called for a taxi. Indeed, the place is rather exclusive. Fortunately his attire today is decent for him to be allowed to enter such place.  
  
Daiki is escorted to a table in the back corner, as he asked for privacy seats. The front side of the Italian restaurant is filled with couples enjoying their dinner. There are rooms especially prepared for VIPs and gro  
up meetings. Daiki recognizes several public figures and politician entering the rooms. He wouldn’t know if he met any celebrities because he doesn’t really have time to update himself about the showbiz world.  
  
Upon arriving at his seat, Daiki is given a tablet to select his menu. He chooses the lasagna dinner course, opting for seafood variant. After confirming his order, the assigned waitress politely leaves.  
  
Daiki looks at the surrounding, feeling empty being alone in this dreamy set up. Looking back, since Yamada becomes his boyfriend Daiki never took the boy out to this kind of romantic place. Their dates are mostly at home or in the hospital pantry. After Yamada moves in, eating out very rarely happens.  
  
_Is that why Yama-chan having a change of heart? Because I am not romantic enough?_  
  
“Excuse me sir,”  
  
Daiki turns to his left. A petite man is smiling widely at him.  
  
“You are Arioka-_sensei_, am I right?”  
  
The doctor hesitantly nods. “I’m sorry, do I know you?”  
  
“Chinen Yuri,” the man introduces himself. “Wow, I can’t believe I’ll bump into you here!” Chinen sits in front of Daiki.  
  
The overfamiliarity Chinen shows resembles Yamada a lot. Chinen has pretty small stature for a guy. His tiny face will get him mistaken as a girl if Chinen’s hair is slightly longer.  
  
“Is Ryosuke coming too?”  
  
Daiki does not know how to response to Chinen’s question. “Erm… well…”  
  
Chinen gives Daiki a sharp stare. “Hmm… looks like you are alone…”  
  
“Who are you? Why are you calling him with his first name? How close are you? What is your relationship?”  
  
Bullets of questions that come out from Daiki’s mouth startles Chinen a bit. There is a momentary silence before Chinen burst out laughing.  
  
“Oh my… this is so funny!” Chinen wipes his laughing tears. “You and Ryosuke are great match for sure.”  
  
Confused, Daiki leans against his chair and crosses his arms, glaring at Chinen who is trying hard to control his laughter. He doesn’t understand what is tickling the boy’s mind.  
  
_Am I a joke to him?_  
  
“Apology for that,” Chinen finally managed to tone down. “I have been wanting to meet you in person.”  
  
“Why is that?”  
  
“You manage to get Ryosuke committed to you, that is something dude. I’m sure you know by now how many people wanting to date him. He chose you, Arioka-_sensei. _It’s true then, opposite does attract.”  
  
“Are you one of ‘those people’ chasing him?”  
  
“Yes and no.”  
  
“What do you mean?”  
  
“We are friends.”  
  
“More than friends the way I was told.”  
  
“By who? The tabloid?”  
  
Daiki is annoyed with the way Chinen spoke to him. This small guy is sure arrogant and manipulative.  
  
“Is Yama-chan here?” Daiki changes the direction of the conversation.  
  
“You call him Yama-chan… that’s gentle,” Chinen smiles.  
  
“All right Mister, are you done mocking me?” the doctor finally loses his patience.  
  
Chinen stands up. “Ryosuke is not here,” he says. “He read that tabloid article. He said he doesn’t want you to get the wrong picture about us. So yeah, no more post shooting dinner from now on.”  
  
Daiki’s eyes widen. “Yama-chan… said that?”  
  
Chinen nods. “He went straight home after our recording today. Like I just told you, he is committed to you.”  
  
Daiki blushes. His heart is blooming again.  
  
“I better get going before my other friends leave me too,” Chinen sarcastically states. “It was nice meeting you, Arioka-_sensei_.”  
  
The waitress that was taking his order arrives right after Chinen left, bringing his order.  
  
“Excuse me miss, is it possible to pack all these food for take out?”  
  


\-----------------

  
Entering his apartment, Daiki sees Yamada lying on the couch, sleeping soundly. The clock is showing 8.40pm. Yamada’s cell phone is lying next to the boy, out of battery.  
  
_No wonder he didn’t noticed my call._  
  
Daiki put all the food on the dining table. He then walks towards the sleeping Yamada, sitting on the floor in front of the boy. He rests his chin on the sofa. His face in only few millimetres away from the sleeping boy. Yamada looks so serene in his deep slumber.  
  
Daiki gently runs his fingers through Yamada’s shining hair, causing Yamada to mewl.  
  
_So pretty... and sexy…_  
  
“_Okaeri…_” Yamada greets his boyfriend, looking at him with droopy eyes.  
  
“_Tadaima_…” Daiki kisses Yamada’s forehead. “Having hard day at work?”  
  
Yamada smiles. “Not as hard as yours, my doctor. Ah, you must be hungry. Let me get something-umphh!”  
  
Yamada was about to get up before Daiki presses their mouth together, pushing Yamada back to lie on the sofa.  
  
“I love you,” Daiki whispers. “I love you Yamada Ryosuke.”  
  
“I love you too…” Yamada lovingly caresses Daiki’s cheek. “_Ne Dai-chan, _there is something I need to tell you. You know, there is this stupid website-”  
  
Daiki shuts Yamada again with another kiss. “You don’t have to explain anything.”  
  
“Have you read it?”  
  
Daiki nods.  
  
“You are not angry at me?”  
  
Daiki smiles. “Not anymore,” he kisses Yamada’s lips for the third time. “Thank you for being with me. I won’t doubt you ever again.”  
  
Yamada frowns. “I’m not sure if I understand what you are talking about.”  
  
Daiki hugs his boyfriend dearly. “As long as you know how much I love you, nothing else matter.”  
  
“What matter is- we are destined to be together.”  
  
~the end.


End file.
